Sparkles That Fade
by Oreata
Summary: Before the Plane crash Kate lived the life of an undercover agent whose life is turned upside down. Now they’re home, and it’s most difficult to live than she ever expected! Jack is determined to help her..KJ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my new LOST story! I'm very excited for it, I have come up with what I think is a unique solution to Kate's past! So, please all you beautiful people read!! Hehe!

Summary: Before the Plane crash Kate lived the life of an undercover agent whose life is turned upside down. Now they're home, and it's most difficult to live than she ever expected! Jack is determined to help her..K/J!

Chapter 1: Prayers that fade

Everyone of the island now had a job. Sun would get the plants needed for

medical work, Jack was the doctor of course, Locke the hunter, Sayid got the fire word,

Michael built things for their use, Hurley would cook, Walt would run to get Jack when

someone was hurt, Charlie and Claire would take care of Claire's son. Even Shannon had

a job, which was translating things they had gotten from the Danielle. Everyone had a

job, except her. Kate would do many things; help where needed. She had never been

good at committing to one thing, though she would often help on things that involved

hiking. For two entire years it had been this way.

Kate had to admit she had come to enjoy her life on the island. She was free. They

all were. She had made friends there, amazing friends. There was Claire, Sayid, Charlie,

Sun, (who everyone knew could speak English, she had taken the time to teach Jin) Jin,

Hurley, Michael, Boone, Walt, among many others. She even considered Sawyer and

Shannon to be her friends, the two had gotten together and Sawyers constant remakes had

stopped, making him much more pleasant. Shannon had just learnt how to be less of a

brat. Then there was Jack, the most important one of all. They had been good friends

from the day they crashed, and still were, but it was now combined with sometimes more;

love. It would seem everyone on the island knew they were eventually going to end up

together because as soon as they made their relationship public, there was a large amount

of object trading among the survivors.

Claire's son, Adam, hobbled over to her a cheesy grin on his face. The almost

two-year-old boy plopped down in the sand beside her and reached up, touching her knee.

"Kate." He said in his little baby voice.

"Hey Addy" She said. Addy had somehow become a nickname for him. "Where's

your mama?"

"Charlie." She stated, the boy was smart for someone so young.

"Oh, Charlie, as usual huh?"

"Addy, honey! Are you bugging Kate?" Claire called out running to him.

"No." He smiled innocently.

"Come on, let's go see Charlie." She said picking up the boy.

"Charlie!" He shouted as the two walked off. Kate couldn't help but smile

slightly. Jack came up beside her, he glanced around before planting a kiss on her cheek,

even after all this time he still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. She

didn't mind it though, it made the alone times they had extra special.

"So, what are you planning on doing this morning?" He asked slinging an arm

around her shoulder as they started to walk down the beach. "Hiking, hunting, helping me

out?"

"Well…" She began, but was cut off by Walt.

"LOOK!!" He yelled, "There's a ship, out in the ocean!" He screamed, causing a

commotion! The now Skinny Hurley yelled,

"Dude! We're saved!" The crowed of survivors chatted in an uproar of excitement

as the ship neared them. Kate turned away from the group; nervously she bit her

fingernails.

"You okay?" Jack asked following her.

"I'm scared, to get off this island." She was scared, this didn't shock Jack; from

the very beginning he knew she was a fugitive, she had yet to tell him much more than

that, and he would wait till she was ready to tell him.

"It will be okay," He tried to reassure her.

"No, it won't be, Jack. You're the only one here who knows about my life, I could

loose the best friends I've ever had, I don't want that to happen."

"It won't. They may not know everything about you, but they know who you

really are." Jack told her resting a hand on her shoulder. Kate turned around, looking him

strait in the eye.

"I don't want to go back." She admitted.

"Don't say that."

"It's true, when everyone is having a family reunion, I won't have anyone."

"Kate, I want you to come with me. You won't have to be alone, we'll find a

way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even if it costs me my entire life savings."

"It very well might, Jack."

"It doesn't matter."

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breathed as he wrapped his arms around

her.

"We should get back, they're going to start to wonder."

"They're going to find out anyways, but yeah, lets go back." Jack gave her a

reassuring squeeze on the arm. The two walked over to the crowd of excited people hand

in hand.

"Well Sayid, now you get to see, I aint know prisoner, you are." Sawyer grunted.

"I am not a prisoner, but someone is, hopefully they are dead." He replied. Kate

glanced up at Jack who squeezed her hand. As the people from the rescue boat stepped

onto the island, Kate stepped behind Jack, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. She

knew she would be the first one they'd look for; after all, according to them she wasn't

safe. She didn't want to be the first; she wanted to be the last. There were FBI was with

them. Kate was immediately confused.

"What the…?" She said out loud. The FBI agent turned to look where the voice

had came from, when he saw her he looked just as confused as she was.

"Kate?" He asked walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the plane…"

"You ran…"

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry for never contacting you guys…"

"It doesn't matter now, you're responsible for two of our best agents deaths, turn

in your badge Kinly."

"I don't have it. Left it back home. Mike, I'm confused, I thought…"

"You thought wrong." He said, then turned away from his old friend to the rest of

the survivors. "Alright, everyone get your stuff together, we want to leave soon as

possible."

Everyone scattered in different directions. Kate walked off to where she and Jack

slept and started to pack up her stuff.

"Okay, Kate I'm really confused." Jack said kneeling down beside her. "Care to

explain?"

"I'm an undercover agent, or used to be anyways."

"Okay, so want to explain this?" He asked holding up her mug shot.

"Look closer, that persons name isn't Kate, got those taken to go undercover, fake

name, fake history, fake life."

"Oh, so…"

"Jack, I don't feel like talking about this right now."

"Okay…later then?"

"Yes later." She answered. He nodded in understanding and with that all was

silent as they packed up their things and headed towards the reality they had been waiting

for.

Well all you lovely people that is the first chapter of my wonderful story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review because it is my most favourite thing in the world!! Yay for reviews! j**umps up and down excited**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you wonderful LOST people! This is the second chapter to my story! Yay for second chapters! To all my lovely reviewers, you have presents! Cool huh? They will be at the end of this chapter!

Summary: Before the Plane crash Kate lived the life of an undercover agent whose life is turned upside down. Now they're home, and it's most difficult to live than she ever expected! Jack is determined to help her..K/J!

And now (drum roll please) onto the next chapter!

Chapter 2:

Back in town: (I'm not sure what town lol)

The group of survivors were now home, or back to civilization anyways. At the

docks where they had arrived was a large crowd, cheering them in welcome. Family and

friends ran to greet everyone, everyone but Kate and Jack. Jack knew him mom was too

busy to take the time to welcome him home. The FBI agent was talking into his phone.

"I found Kinly." He said. "She was on the plane." He hung up and turned to Kate.

"Kate, they want you down at the station right away, get you badge and your gun, be

there in an hour." Letting out a sigh, Kate nodded and started to walk from the crowd.

"Hey, Kate." Jack called running after her. "you're just leaving, just like that?"

He asked.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Look, here's my phone number, and my address, I'm going to have to get a new

email, I'll give it to you when I can."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome anytime." He told her wrapping his arms

around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't I promise." She said, and then she was gone. Jack stood back, watching

her until she disappeared into the crowd.

"We're glad you're alright Kinly, but you can't stay here."

"Please, just give me a chance to explain." She pleaded with her boss, or ex-boss.

"You got two of our best agents killed, Tanner is in a coma, and the last thing

Gary said before he died was "Kinly don't trust…, what does that tell us. You're lucky

we don't arrest you." He told her leaning into her face. Kate blinked back her tears as she

slammed her gun and badge on the desk. In quick steps she walked out of his office,

bumping into someone on the way.

"Oh , I am so sorry." She began to say through her tears, which were now slowly

falling down her face. The person wrapped her up in their arms.

"You alright?" He asked, Kate shook her head against him, then looked up into

Jack's eyes.

"I have no where to go, I don't have a job anymore, no house, no family, and I'm

terrified that the gang I was trying to bust on my last job is still out to get me."

"Come on." Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You can come home

with me."

"Thanks, wait, can you take me to the hospital?" She asked looking up at him

through her teary eyes.

Kate's shoes clicked along the polished white tiles of the hospital. Jack had

waited out in the hall; she was now in the room of Tanner McKenzie. For years they had

worked side-by-side as work-partners, and best friends. She frowned at the site of him

lying limp in the bed. As she sat down the screeching of the chair moving along the floor

echoed through the room.

"Hey Tanner, it's me, Kate. It's been three years since we last saw each other, I

would've come sooner if it were safe; I'm still not safe. I probably shouldn't even be

here." Kate had her eyes closed; she jumped when someone grabbed her hand.

"Kate…" A voice said. Kate's eyes flew open; she looked over at Tanner, whose

eyes were weakly opened. "I thought they had you."

"No, I got away."

"It was Philip, he did it, he was working for them…he did it for years. I tried to

tell them, he tried to kill me. He killed them…"

"Don't worry Tanner, we'll figure out how to get them, can you tell this to Mike

and everyone, they won't listen to me, I lost my job."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks, Tanner I'm going to get a doctor, this is the first time you've been up in

years."

"Years? How long has it been?"

"Three years Tanner, three years."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to get a doctor."

"Okay, and Kate be careful, they're still out there, I've heard the others talking."

"I'll be careful. Bye, It was nice to see you McKenzie, after this gets cleared up

we have a lot of catching up to do." With that she was out of the room, Jack stood up and

asked her what happened, she explained.

"I've got to find a doctor."

"You're looking at one."

"No, a real doctor."

"Hey, I am a real doctor."

"A doctor that's working?" Jack nodded, and they started to walk down the hall.

"Oh my gosh…" Kate froze, but only for a few seconds, then she pushed Jack and herself

into some unknown patients room.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Shh." Was all she said as a man with dirty blonde hair walked by.

"What's going on?"

"There's something wrong, really wrong, what's he doing here?" She rambled to

herself. "Tanner…he's here for Tanner!" Jack rose his eyebrow.

"So why are you just standing here?"

"Because if I go out there, he'll know I'm back in town."

"Quiet, he's coming back." She ducked again. After they were sure it was safe to

go out they quickly ran down the hall to Tanner's room. They heard yelling.

"She did it! She's killed them, she murdered them!" Tanner yelled at the top of

his lungs. Jack and Kate stood there in shock, as doctors ran to and from the room. In a

claming voice one of the doctors asked who did it as they pushed Tanner back down, he

was frantically trying to get out of bed, "Kate, Kate Kinly."

Kate thought her eyes would pop out of her head, two moments ago Tanner had

been warning her about Phillip, now he was accusing her. As they stood there they heard

one of the doctors telling a nurse to contact the other FBI agents and tell them about what

happened.

"I've got to get out of here." Kate frantically grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him

out of the hospital.

Ooo! A cliffy! Sort of, lol. Well that is the end of chapter 2! :) I hope you all review, and in your spare time while you all are ANXIOUSLY awaiting for me to update, check out my other stories!

LOST stories: (one second let me find them lol hehe)

A chance to start over (complete)

Just the beginning

Charlie, Claire, Kate and Jack: attack of the wild creatures!

Now if you watch Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, or 7th Heaven, head over to my profile and check out my other stories!

Now hers a note: I have this story posted twice, so after this chapter, I am going to delete one version of it because I am only supposed to have a story posted once, so if you guys could tell me weather you like it called "All that glitters…" or "Sparkles that fade" it would be great!

All right to my gorgeous reviewers, here are the presents I promised:

Freckles –101: hehe you seem to be a regular reviewer of mine now! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading!

Scrawn: hey hey! Im glad you like, and to find out if Kate will go to prison, wait for updates! Lol

SinortiaDanzer: Hey, that's for reviewing, keep reading!

Luthien Oronar: Hey, I'm glad you like it! Yes, I have a plot outlined! Hehe

Skater: I'm glad you like, keep reading!

Well, that's for reading guys, now don't forget to tell me which story you want it to be, all that glitters, or sparkles that fade, and please click the pretty purple button and review! Love ya lots!


	3. Authors Note

A/N:

Everyone who is reading this story, go to my story all the glitter, I will know longer be updating this story, so if you want to see how it ends, go to all that glitters because it is the same story! Lol thanks! So I am continuing to write the story, just posting it under all the glitters instead.

Oreata


End file.
